


Carnival fair

by Cake_Boy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wholesome, gay dads and their gay sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_Boy/pseuds/Cake_Boy
Summary: Damian don't like the idea to go to the Harvest Fest.And he don't like the idea to spend this day with Jon, while his father re-live his love with Clark.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Carnival fair

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in hungarian first, so this is just a translate with some edit.  
> This is my first full translated story, I am not even sure about it.  
> I just wanted to share my obsession with these two ship.  
> So sorry if it's terrible, I am tried my best.
> 
> (Btw Jon is 15, Damian is 17)

He didn’t want to believe to his own hear. What he heard, it can’t be real. The statement, which left Bruce Wayne’s mount, can’t be real. He crossed his arm, he looked scornfully at his father. His ears are just buzzing. He must be misunderstood something. He can’t make him to do this. He is Damian Fucking Wayne, the Robin...Batman’s biology son, he can’t make him to do this!

“You will came with me to the harvest fest” Bruce repeated himself with his cold tone “And I don’t want to hear any excuse”

“This is something...plainclothes action?” raised his eyebrow, maybe his father went crazy.

“No” shook his head and sighted “Sometimes we need a break time, Damian”

“A break?” asked back sharply “Batman and Robin don’t has break time, the sin never asleep, and what if...”

“The league can handle anything, if there is any problem” explained to him “Just six hour, Damian”

“Fantastic” Damian shouted, put his arm to the sky “Six hour, six stupid...>Tt< Can’t you grab anybody else? Why I need to go with you?”

“You have responsibility as Robin, but you have also as Damian Wayne, and to prove that, you should go to the harvest fest with me.”

Damian grabbed his own hair. That’s just a stupid joke. Or a test? What he should do at a harvest fest for six hour long? And he knew his father, he would left him in the middle of the event with some stupid excuse. His father turn to left his room, but before he left he told him something.

“The two Kent is also go with us, if it’s make you smile”

His killing head ache started again. His father try to kill him? He wants him to spend six hour with Superman...and even worse...Spend six hour his son. What he did wrong? He wasn’t loyal to him? He wasn’t enough useful? Why he punish him this much? But before he could ask anything, his father left the room.

***

The fresh air wasn’t as bad as he wanted, but the sweet smell of the carnival was disgusting. Like a small child, he huffily walked next to his father, without a word. He was angry with him. He didn’t want spend six hour at a stupid and boring harvest fest with two of the word most annoying person on the word. But they reached the two meta. The two of them wore the same stupid fake-glasses. They looked like clones of each other.

“It’s good to see you” Clark shook hand with his father, who are smiled at the other man.

“Hey, Damian!” Jon smiled as like some kind of freak, as a farmer kid he must loved this stupid country fair.

“Damian isn’t in the best mood” said Bruce with his cold tone.

“Because we need to go there, Father” he made a mouth “It has no purpose”

Clark taped his son’s shoulder “You and Damian should go and find something to makes Damian smile”  
“Take that” Bruce lend Damian a stack of money “Maybe it will be enough”

He took the money and put in his pocket “Will you following us?”

“No” said Bruce “Go and have a good time. You should find time for relaxation, Damian”

“Come on” Jon grabbed his forearm and pull him to the carnival tents.

The towo older man waited, while their sons disappear between the colorful tents. Clark turned to Bruce “You think it’s a good idea? Left them alone?”

“There will be no problem” he nodded “They aren’t kid anymore and they can look after themselves and can take care of each other”

Clark smiled and he hugged Bruce’s waist. “I’m so glad you are finally here, Sweetheart...I missed you so much...”

***

In the plastic boxes there was different kind of plastic animals. It was some kind of mechanic kid toy. If you wind it with the winding-key, the animals started walking around in the box. From the boxes, he narrowed his eyes to his forced-playmate who tried to drop the milk glasses with a small ball. He turned his eyes, Jon was so boring! He tried to hide his abilities. Jon could easily won the game, but no, he must to behave as the other boring farmer kids. After the long tries (which cost $5.12 to Damian or rather to his father) Jon finally won one of those silly toy. In the box there was a shark, which swam all around the box. They left the tent and tried to find something else.

“You shouldn't do that” said to him with a blasé tone, they had five hour thirty minutes left and he was sure, if Jon don’t change he will commit hari-kari.

“But it was fun!” he lift the box to his face, to examine the shark in the box.

“It wasn’t” snapped Damian “You could won that stupid box for the first try, if you wasn’t tried to hide your abilities!”

“Dad always told me not to use my abilities unless for good purposes”

Damian turned his eyes again. They walked next to a stand, where Jon stopped. In the prize list, there was a big blue and red plush bat with backpack straps. He also stopped, he also started watching the prize. To won one of the prizes, you should shoot at the darts boards to win points, and the points told which prize is yours. Six board, six darts arrow. He was sure, Jon couldn’t won with his annoying mentality.

“You are want the bat, aren’t you?”he asked with cold tone.

“It’s 120 points” answered sadly “It’s six perfect score! It’s impossible!”

Damian put the money on the stand, he got the arrows. He could do that with closed eyes, throwing with darts arrow is easier than throwing with batarangs. The arrow is crashed the middle of the first board and to the next one and to the next one. Jon was happy, he jumped and clapped as a little child. It was weird from a fifteen years old. The last one also was a perfect score. He looked at Jon, he smiled wide at him.

“Congratulation, young man!” said the old man in the tent “Which prize do you want?”

“The bat” he pointed at the plush.

The man lifted down and gave to Damian, who gave to Jon after they left the tent.

“You was amazing, Dami!” cheered Jon while he hugged the silly looking plush. He put in the bat his toy-box and he put on his back as a rucksack. “Maybe...I should re-think the “not use your abilities” rule” 

He knew he was right. He always right. He walked to the animals’ sheep-pen. Jon climbed one of the fences. The pigs were roaring and lazily laid in the hays.

“Aren’t they cute?” turned to him whit a wide smile “They are so small and fragile

“I don’t think they are really that small” he raised his eyebrow “You need to a new pair of glasses, Kent”

“Not them” he shook his head “There! In the precast house! Little piggies-in the end of the sheep-pen, they were a small beton house, Damian also climbed to the fence to check the little ones. The little pigs were sleeping inside the house. “They must be a late litter” explained Jon “There isn’t any little pigs in October” he jumped off to check the other ones.

He walked behind him. They watched the sheep, goats and the donkeys. They reached the cows, there was a brown, extremely fluffy calf. The calf put his head outside the fence, he sniffed Jon’s hand, who started pet the animal. The calf rubbed his head to Jon’s palms like a puppy.

“Come here, Damian. Pet him. He do not bite”

“I am not sure. I don’t want to put any weird smell on him. The cows has a brilliant nose, they can smell if you touched their calf.”

Jon shook his head, he stepped behind him and he grabbed his head he pulled to he calf. With his right hand, he grabbed his right wrist and he forced him to pet the calf. Damian touched the calf nose, it was warm and wet and it reminded it to something, but he didn’t want to think about it. Jon’s hand led him while he stroked the calf’s head.

“His mom won’t be mad at you, just ‘cuse you like his son”

“In other circumstances I would gladly kill you, because you touched my hand, but you are lucky today. Father asked me try not to kill you, Kent.”

He pull his hand back and took some step back. His skin shivered, he didn’t want Jon to touch him again. He put his hand in his pocket. Jon was disappointed, he said a good bye to the calf and walked next to him. They were walked silently next to each other. Four hour and fifty-six minutes was left and somehow he need to figure it out how he spend this time. If he somehow got rid of Jon, he could do something less boring. But how? Maybe he tried to lost him in the crowd and...His stomach was growling.

“Are you hungry?” Jon was surprised and he wanted to mentioned to him, because they spend together his stomach decided to eats up himself, but before he can opened his mount Jon grabbed him and dragged to the food tents. “What do you want? There are hot dog, hamburger, soups and other dishes with meat”

“The hamburger sounds good” said, he gulped, the smell was good.

After a long queue, they got their hamburger, they sat down at a free picnic-bench. Jon was so greedy, he started bolt down his burger, without chewing. Damina, however was slow, he didn’t want to choking to death. They ate in silent, they didn’t have any topic to talk about. It was displeasant. They knew each other, but not enough to start talking. Jon wasn’t the brightest mind and Damian wasn’t childish enough. They were too different.

“I see you’re enjoying yourselves” Clark’s voice was friendly, but he look up him with a surprised face.

“Yes!” Jon nodded with a smile “Damian is fine now!

He would explain to them he still hate this place and he gladly commit suicide, if that break him free from this situation, however his father step next to them. He looked at each other with an icy as some kind of greetings. They weren’t the men of words. Bruce looked at Jon’s new backpack. “It’s a bat?” asked him.

“Damian won that for me!” answered the man question with a friendly smile.

“This dummy can’t throw anything” said while he put his elbow on the desk.

“Of course” said Bruce and he looked to Clark “Can we go now?”

“Yes! The big wheel, right?”

Bruce nodded.

“Take care of yourselves” Clark waved at them and with the other man company, they went to the ferris wheel. 

Jon’s smile disappeared, a sad grimace appeared on his face. He lifted his eyebrow. He wanted to know what is his problem despite his optimistic nature.  
“What’s the matter?” he asked, but he didn’t want Jon to think he is caring about him.

“It’s nothing” he said” Dosen’t matter...It’s nothing. Don’t speak about it...”

“You are a terrible liar, Kent. Are you even trying?” he took a deep breath “I will not tell anybody”

Jon hesitated for a moment but then he sighted “He was so happy, when Bruce told him, you will go also for the harvest fest….Not just happy...How to explain to you” he rested his palm on his forehead. “He is happy with mom, don’t get me wrong, I don’t think he ever left her, but when he is with Bruce….

He turned the direction where the two men left them, he only saw their silhouette in the crowd. Jon was spoke about what he think he spoke about?

“Mom told me Bruce and Dad weren’t the best friends first, but then they found the common sound and...”his face turned red, he hid his face on his palm. “Bruce and dad...were...”

“They were lovers” he finished the sentence instead of Jon “Say something new, dummy!”

“Wait a minute! You knew that?!” he stared at him.

He turned his eyes, he almost laughed at him. “Maybe my Father protect his computers with the best kind of firewalls, but not his wardrobe. I found everything from Clark. Every letter, present, everything” he shook his head “It’s undignified”

“What? Why?” he tiled his head just like a puppy.

He stood up, he put his litter in the trash can “They love each other, I don’t need super-vision to know that. What do you think, why they ditched us? Your Mother will not be suspicious if you are with your Father. And we all know how hard ditch you away, Father took me with him, because they want to live again they love. It’s imbecility.”

“It’s not, Damian!” Jon almost was huffy at him “Love is the best you can get your strength out of...When you love someone….

“Blah-blah-blah” he put his tongue out “I don’t want to speak about it more. We have four hour and two minutes left before we can leave”

***

There was a hay barn, where the kids can play in the hay. A cheap version of a bouncy castle. They found kinda relaxing place. In the barn, they were lying one-one hay bale. It was far from the crowd and it was quiet.

“How many time, we have left?” asked Jon while he snapped a straw.

“Three hour, forty-seven minutes, thirteen seconds” answered “But if you ask that in every five minutes the time won’t go any faster, but you make me angry.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m so bored!”

“You can left anytime you want” shrug his shoulders. “No one said you must to spend your whole day with me”

Jon wanted open his mount, but instead he pressed his lips together. Ha made a bored growl and he turn off from the hay bale. “Don’t say you don’t have a plan B. You always has a plan B.”

“This time there is no plan B” replied to him.

Jon stood up, to lay his back to the bale. “What do you think, what our dads doing right now?”

“I don’t want to know” he shivered “Must be disgusting”

“What is this “love-disgust”?” asked with a light laugh “At least you feel something for your parents”

“Mother is an assassin, who wants me to rules my grandfather kingdom” shrug his shoulders again. “Father is the dark knight, Batman himself. You can imagine how much love we have.”

“And your brothers?” he was curious, almost annoyingly curious. “Dick, Tim, Jason?”

“They aren’t my blood brothers and they are just nursing me because they think being the Robin is too big weight to me. They were too weak for this role.

“You speak like some super-villain” he replied “No loving parents, no loving siblings...This is sad, Damian”

“I am fine alone, thanks.”

Jon walked to Damian’s hay bale and sat next to him. For long minutes he studied his face, it was annoying. Damian put his hand on his face, he wanted to bowl off, however Jon grabbed his weis and he started graze to him.

“What’s wrong with you!” he sat up angrily “Stop it!”

Jon kissed his palm. “Don’t you feel anything, Dami?”

“I feel, if you don’t stop it immediately I will gladly broke one of your ribs”

Jon wasn’t stopped, he squeezed his hand and continued kissing his palm. He swung his free hand to punch him, but Jun caught it and clinging him to the other, pushed him over his head.

“What do you think, who are you!” said to him sharply “Don’t piss me off, Kent, I swear to you...”Jon leant to him and kissed his lips.

For a minute, he couldn’t breath. Jon eyes were open, he started at him. It wasn’t rigtt. This shouldn’t have happened. Jon leant back from him, let free his hand, and finally he punched him. Jon turn off from the hay bale. He jumped up.

“Fuck off, Kent! I will not tolerate your demeaning behavior any longer!” he put his hand in his pockets and left the hay barn. “You’re fucking pathetic!”

He took some step slowly, after that he started running as fast as he can. His heart was in his throat and his stomach was full of butterflies. He didn’t want that all. This can’t happening between them! Jon was an annoying, naiv kid. He think love is powerful. His parents let him to live in some kind of pink colored dreamland. He knew Jon’s parents, they tried everything to keep him away from the ugly truth. Lois always working overtime while Clark was trying to find comfort at his father. He will not be like this. He will not break, just because he fall in love. He stopped, an unpleasant realization swirled through his head. He feel something for Jon. Of course he is feel something for him…

“Damian” Bruce voice hit him like icy water, he turned his head to the direction of his voice.  
His father stood front of a tent with a pack of peanuts in his hand. “Something is wrong, Damian?”

“Where did you leave Clark?” asked wonderingly.

“From one of the sheep-one a calf escaped. He helping shepherd it back” explained the situation to him “And where did you leave Jon?”  
“I don’t want to go near to Jon anymore” snapped with a growl “It’s your fault, Father”

Bruce raised his eyebrow, he pointed to a free bench. “What if, we sit down and talk about it?”

He wanted to spit between his father’s eyes, but he would have gone crazy if he didn’t speak to him about Jon. They sat down at the bench, he gave him the peanuts, he took some and started chewing them.

“I know we are here, because you have a rendezvous with Clark.” he said “And it was mean from you to force me and Jon to spend the day together.”

“I’ll give you that, it was mean.” he nodded “But I don’t think Jon is beyond endurance”

He raised his knees to his chest, he put his jaw on his knees “How did you know, you loved Clark?”

Bruce hesitated for a moment but then he answered” I didn’t know. I was afraid. He isn’t a human, His abilities has a darker sight. He sometimes is reckless and thoughtless. It took long time for me to really understand him. It was a long process with countless debate and problems. One day he told me he always loves. He told everything, every little thing from his heart. I hated it. I didn’t want it. Love only attracts pain and I didn’t want to cause any more pain to him nor myself.”

“But you...started dating, right?” he looked at him.

“That’s right” he nodded again. “We can’t afraid forever, Damian. We must face our fears. And sometimes, you find out the thing you afraid of was the only thing to hold back form the happiness.”

Damian hugged his legs. He should listen to his father. Ha grabbed his hair with a soft growl. He didn’t want this corny and cheesy bullshit. Bruce patted his shoulders.

“I don’t know what Jon said to you. But you should say yes to him. I’m sure he loves you...”

***

The sky was dark, without any star. The fair’s dreamy orange light are choked them. He stood front of the tent of cotton candy. He hold a cone with the fluffy, pink candy. He didn’t meet Jon after they incident in the hay barn. He spend his time alone. He didn’t want to admit, but he started worrying for Jon. Maybe, just maybe, he was bit harsh to him, but now he couldn’t do anything. He said those words to him. He took a piece from the candy. It was all Jon fault. He taking everything on himself...No he can’t do that this time. It’s his own fault now. He tossed the cone in the garbage can. He must have find Jon. He didn’t want to talk him about anything, but he was sure, he couldn't explain Clark why he wasn’t whit Jon. And Clark wanted them to watch together the stupid fireworks. Without better idea, he climbed one of the tents top, he walked through the lighting between the tent and the flagpole. He climbed up the pole, he could see the whole fair from there.

“You should be here with your stupid super-vision” he grumbled under his nose.

It seemed futile, he couldn’t find Jon from there. He almost climbed down, when he noticed a boy, who are almost looked like Jon. This boy stand next to the ferris wheel. He sunk down the pole and ran to the boy. He squeezed himself through the crowd, he didn’t want to lost Jon.

“Jon!” he shouted his name as loud as he could.  
Jon looked at him, he knitted his eyebrows and he crossed his arms. “What do you want, Damian?”

He took a step closer, he wanted open his mount, but then he just pressed his lips together. He had no idea what to say the other boy. Should he say him he spoke whit Bruce? Or just should tell him Clark is looking for him? He couldn’t look into his eyes, which were angry with him. He hurt him, but Jon just wanted to love him.

“I can’t say, I am agree with your method” said finally “Because I am not, but…It is possible I am not said the right thing to you.

“Oh, really?” he raised his eyebrow “Which part?”

“I am appreciate the fact you tried...”his head was too empty, he couldn’t find the right words. He sighted “We are just like our Fathers”

“What do you mean?”He was curious, he moved his arm from his chest.

Damian felt himself embarrassed, he touched his own neck. It was bit awkward and Jon puppy like look didn’t help to him. “You are my Superman and I am your Batman.”

Jon smiled to him, it looked like he got the message. He looked to the ferris wheel. “Shall we sit up?”

He nodded. Jon took the liberty of holding his hand and putting him up in the game. The safety grille was attached to the car, and they slowly a rose high. From top of the ferris wheel the fair was amazingly beautiful. The light was the best part of it.

“I am sorry about what happened afternoon” said Jon, he turned his head.”It wasn’t the best idea...”

“Yes” he agreed “You can’t just kiss me, dummy. You need the perfect technique”

Jon was surprised, he blinked at him. The car was stopped top of the ferris wheel. “What? What are you talking about, Dami?”

Damian turned his eyes, he put his hand on Jon shoulder and kissed him. He crawled into his mount with his tongue, which made him a little squeak out. He put his arm around his neck, their kiss got deeper. Jon put his hand in Damian hair, and for an answer he bit Jon lower lip.

“Ouch” he lend back and touched his red lips “Damian!”

“I told you. You need the perfect technique”

The ferris wheel started moving again, and they moved down. “But don’t worry, Beloved, you will have to time learn this”

“What” his eyes was widely open, he was surprised “You want to say...”

He didn’t answered. He won’t say to him anything. He won’t admit his love for him, he won’t be that moron. After they left the wheels, hand in hand they went to the small hill, where Bruce and Clark waited for them. Hey were surprised when they saw the two boys.

“Are you made up?” asked Clark, with his friendly smile.

“To be honest we are da...”Jon started, but Damian interrupted him.

“I am let you to ask my Father out whenever you want, but I have a criterion. Me and Jon can spend this time together.”

Bruce and Clark looked up each other than their sons. “Damian” said Bruce “It’s...”

“Complicated?” asked. 

The two men didn’t want argue with them. They knew what their sons feels and what they wanted. Clark sighted. “It’s okay Damian. You can spend time with Jon anytime and whenever you wanted. You don’t need allowance to see him.”

“This also applies to you, Jon” said Bruce “The door of the Wayne manor will always be open front of you.”

The first firework reached the sky, and with a loud noise it exploded. It left behind amazing looking trail of light. Jon stood behind him, he put his jaw on Damian’s shoulder and hugged his waist. Damian liked that. He looked up to Bruce. Clark hugged Bruce’s waist, who leaned his head to Clark’s upper arm. Happiness are permanent and it never stay forever. He was sure, they will have some conversation about the whole thing, but this time, he might be able to enjoy the happiness a little longer than he should…

end

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, I want to learn how to improve my english.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cak3-boy.tumblr.com//)
> 
> [Instagramm](https://www.instagram.com/cak3_boy/?hl=hu/)


End file.
